Another spin on the Buu saga
by Reece
Summary: Who will save the world......again?
1. Default Chapter

Eve and Diana stood, half in shadow of the big elm, watching with identical smug smiles on their faces, watching all the tiny men compare training methods. They were identical except for the eyes. Diana had Midnight black, and Eve had sapphire blue. They both whore the same outfit: baggy jeans, black boots, Capsule Corp tee shirts, and a jean jacket. Both had 3-foot long swords strapped to their backs, and a glove on their left wrist. Simultaneously they pushed up the sleeve of their jackets and turned a knob on the glove. What looked like blue lightning spread over their bodies and their energy levels sky rocketed. Then they both turned them off, and looked at each other. Eve spoke first "Its time to change". And they both clomped off towards the changing area. As they neared the small building, they passed a group of 5 men and 2 boys. They caught a snatch of their conversation. A short man with black hair was saying "Man Goku! Its so good to have you back, it just wouldn't be the same with out you." Diana froze and Eve walked right into her.   
"Diana! What are you doing?!" But Diana didn't hear, her eyes blinded by tears, thinking this is unbelievable!!! I watched as that stupid bug Cell killed him!!! HE CAN'T BE ALIVE! She looked up and saw the face that had haunted her daydreams and nightmares ever scene the Cell games, Goku, here, in the flesh. Proud and tall, looking down at his friend.  
Blinded by tears Diana rushed forward and hugged him and sopped into his shoulder, "Holy cow! Its really you!! I thought you were dead!! OH GOKU!!"   
All the Z fighters stared blankly at Goku, Vegeta's mouth flies open and dove behind Piccolo. "Uh.... Excuse me? Miss? Do I know you?"  
Managing to sob out, as she pulled the sleeve off her hand revealing a glove with a metal plate in the center, not unlike what the androids had to absorbe power, they all drew back. Then "Computer, age 6. 3D graphic." Instantly a miniature model of a young, purple haired, girl with an outfit like Vegetas on appeared.  
Everyone still stood amazed except for Vegeta. How could she have lived? I thought she died along with planet Vegettia! Veggeta thought in panic.  
"Diana? Is that you? I haven't seen you in ages!" He drew her close and hugged her harder. Everyone's mouth flew open.  
"Yep." Drying her tears on his sleeve and pulling away from Goku she stood proudly. "Its me alright. Strongest fighter and ruler of about 4 different universes. Trying my luck with these you people. Will be interesting with you in it. Oh and this is my companion Eve. She is half sayan. And stronger than you precious" She smiled at Goku. She looked around and spotted Gohan. She burst out laughing. "YOU LOOK LIKE A COMPLETE FASHION REJECT!!! I bet that Bluma dressed you!! Never had much fashion scene for guys. Rich as hell, but no scene of style. Why are you wearing that anyway? Oh let me guess. You want your opponents to laugh themselves out of the ring. Really Gohan, get some decent cloths on."  
Eve mumbled, "I think he looks.... Nice.. Better than your dear brother" And after she said that she fixed her eyes onto Gohans eyes. Not blinking, and Gohan couldn't tare his gaze away from hers.  
Everyone smirked, as Gohan turned red. Diana whorled around "Where is he?"  
Then little Trunks stepped forward and said in a growl. "What are you saying about my mama?"  
Diana looked surprised, Taping her wrist she said, "computer, scan of the boy, full scale, power level, linage, the works." A little energy scanner popped up and she put it on. Looking Trunks up and down a little red bar whizzed across the screen. Suddenly Diana fell over backwards twitching.  
Krillen and Eve rushed over, "What's wrong?"  
"Vegetable brain has a son.... I am a aunt...Holy shit...another prince...crap...not another one...he's my nephew..." Diana's mouth fuzzed and her eyes got unfocused, until suddenly she turned red. She stood up and looked at 18, "I need to kill my little Brother. Because he tried to get me killed. Where is he?"  
Eve took Diana by the shoulders and turned her around. "Killing him is not the answer, OH sure he might have TRIED to kill you, but think about it, he is shorter than you. And it was that Freezer dude who blew up your planet. It wasn't like he WANTED to. And you couldn't help that Goku's Father was in the front line." Diana was sobbing over a 3d image of a man with a beard, with Goku's face. Eve dried her eyes and Diana twirled her around to face her brother.  
They all fell over, Mummers of "Sister.... Brother...." came from everyone's lips.  
There Vegeta and Diana stood, face to face, little sparks shot from Diana's eyes. Then suddenly, she went from Purple to blond, and a little fireball surrounded her. That made even Vegeta step back.  
Goku looked up and saw her. "Diana! You're.... Your...a super sayian!!"  
Piccolo's eyes got humongous. "What?!"  
"Oh hello piccolo dear." Diana smiled at her green friend then glared at Goku "Ya what of it? I am a girl, WHOA! What a surprise! I can go like 5 more transformations past this one. Now, If ya'll don't mind, I need to teach my argent little bro some manners. Now...where was I? Oh yes, I want an explanation about why you never told me I had a nephew. AND why you destroyed my home. Now talk!" and with that a big-as-all energy bomb formed in her palm and she pointed at her brother, ready to fire.  
Stung by the brash comments, but his ego never the less still inflated, Vegeta stood, in a sickly sweet voice he replied, "Your Eve friend is right. I was in my prison cell when they destroyed our kingdom, and if I knew he would kill your friends and stuff, I would have done everything in my power to stop him. And you wouldn't have cared about Trunks anyway." Everyone heard the sarcasm dripping from every word, but no one cared much.  
"OK OK Never mind!! We need to go change: we will finish this fight later, when there are no little super sayians around. And I would HAVE too cared about Trunks, I would have taken him star hopping with me." With that Diana and Eve strolled into the locker room.  
"Dude what was with her?" Krillen asked Goku. "And scene when has Vegeta had a sister?"  
"Your guess is as good as any of ours, lets go and sign in. come on". And with that the group headed out to the sign up tables.  
Gohan was still trying to remember where he had seen the women named Eve. She looked so...familiar... He looked at his father and he didn't seem puzzled at all. So he went back to wondering who she was. Then it clicked. He had seen her at the beach near Rochies. :: Blurring of the screen and a flash back:: He remembered walking along the white beaches near the Kami house, and seeing a humped figure in a green and black karate GI. He was too distraught over his father's death that he almost tripped over her. Instantly she had gone from pale to livid and started screaming at him "WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING!" then a look of complete shock appeared on her face. In a gentler voice she asked, "What's wrong?" He so wanted to let it out so bad that soon he was spilling his feelings to her. She hugged him and brushed his tears away. She crooned and said that everything will be all right, and his dad is in the 'other world' where fighters go. "I have been there myself. Its wonderful, you never age and you fight all the time in tournaments. Gohan, He died to keep you alive. Don't waste your life pining away over Goku. He is extremely happy, trust me Gohan." then "My name is Eve by the way." and with that she kissed his cheek and walked off. :: Blurs back to the sign up stand::  
  
Vedel is looking all over for Gohan, but she runs into Sharpner instead. Sharpner holds up a camera, "I bought a really expensive camera to take pictures of you Vedel."  
"Oh what joy, Wahoo!" Vedel smiled as she spotted Gohan.  
Sharpner turned away blushing, and started talking. "You know Vedel, there is a real good chocolate shoppie on this island. Why don't I take you some time..."? He felt a tug on his hand and he looked down, a little girl drooling was nodding and tugging on his hand. Then he realized that small girls surrounded him and he yelled "VVVEEEDDDEEEELLLL!!!!!"  
Vedel had caught up with Gohan "you should be glad I recognized you".  
"Shush!!! Over here." And with that he pulled her into a corner.  
"Have you perfected your flying moves?"  
"Ya now I am twice as fast. Come on and I will show you." and with that Vedel and Gohan took off. They flew above many shops and they raced. With a soft hiss.. They landed on a terrace of a building. "I hope my dad will be surprised."  
"I bet he will." Gohan's back was to the door as Sharpner opened it.  
"Vedel THERE you are, I have been looking for you everywhere."  
"Oh really?''  
"Who is the geek?" Gohan had been trying to edge toward the open door unnoticed.  
"This is the great saya-man. No one knows his true identity. Isn't that right Great saya-man?"  
"Uhh.... Ya."  
"What ever is this the geek you have been spending so much time with Vedel?"  
"Maybe..." the announcer was saying "All those wanting to tryout for the adult tournament please come to the main arena now."   
"Well time to go," Vedel took Gohans arm and leaned on him, "Bye sharpner..."  
Sharpner threw down his roses and growled, "No one takes my girl".  
Then a contemptuous voice behind him said, "Scene when was she your girl?" Eve sat on the banister, smirking at Sharpner.  
Sharpner turned around and looked at her, Then another voice more deep but still feminine, said behind him, "That's a good question, according to Vedel, you and her were never a item. So explain if you would." Diana leaned in the doorframe, smiling at the stunned sharpner. 


	2. Chapter two

Flash to next episode, when Vegeta blows up the punching machine  
The announcer yelled over the crowd, "SCENE THERE ARE ONLY 16 SPOTS AND 140 OF YOU CAME HERE TO COMPETE, WE WILL USE A PUNCHING MACHINE TO TEST YOUR STRENGTH. SCENE HERCULE IS DEFENDING CHAMP, HE IS AUTOMATICALLY QUALIFIED. NOW HERE HE IS TO START THE SCORES!!!!!! GIVE A WARM WELCOME TO HURCULE!!!"  
The stands irrupted with screams and shouts. He starts to do all sort of stupid movements like he is all powerful and all then "Ok every one here I go!!!" With all his might he punched, he got a 120.  
"Ok we will be calling you all by numbers, Ok then Number one!"  
20 minutes later  
" Number 18"  
Krillen stepped up and scored a 202  
"Number 19."  
"Now hunny, we need to take it easy here, don't punch too hard ok?"   
"OK." Number 18 stepped up and punched she scored a 717.  
Krillen whispered. "That's what you call taking it EASY?!"  
"Its not my fault these people are weaklings." 18 stated mater-of-flatly.  
"Uh.. Excuse me miss, the machine must not be working properly, would you mind punching again?"  
"No prob." She punched again and got 218.  
"Oh lord. Number 20."  
Goku stepped up, scored a 198  
Eyes popping the crowd gasped.  
"Number 21!"  
Piccolo stepped forward and punched, really REALLY lightly. And got a 220  
"Nu.... Numb....Number...22"  
Vegeta stepped forward and said, "Stand back" (scene resistance is not his strong point he punched and the machine went flying into the wall)  
The crowd gasped, eyes bulged, the people were speechless except for...  
"HEY VEGGIE HEAD!!! IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO!!!???" Diana stood in the corner, smirking. "For a brother of mine I thought you would just blow it up. What will Bulma think? Personally I would be ashamed. A husband that only punched it into the wall, and you call yourself a prince."  
"Mind your own business Diana Anastasia!!" Vegeta snapped turning red.  
"Ya Diana shut up. That's rude, you haven't seen him scene you were 11. I thought you would be happy." Eve appeared next to Vegeta, hand on his shoulder, glairing at Diana.  
Diana's eyes silted but were silent. Sore looser. I'll show him. Veggeta stared at the hand on his shoulder. He was shocked, he tried to push the delicate hand away, but it stayed put. "Get off me".   
"Fine Prince," Eve bowed deep and most of the guys fell over trying to stair down her shirt, "Your wish is my command." And with that Eve disappeared, and Diana followed suit.  
  
"UH UH UH UH we are uh experiencing difficulties... Those who have not punched the machine please stand in line and wait for the replacement too come."  
"Hey Vegeta, The junior tournament is starting in about now. Lets go see Trunks and Goten fight." Goku looked anxious.  
"Fine, Anything is better than standing here." With that Vegeta and the rest of the Z fighters started towards the gate. As they walked through the crowd, the people drew back almost, well definitely, fearfully.  
"So much for restraint, good lord Vegeta, why did you have to blow it up?" Gohan was trying his best so that Vedel wouldn't hear, but of course, Vedel being Vedel, she heard.  
"You know them?" Vedel said to Gohan, "Just look at the way they walk, it almost seems like they are part of a big secret group. Just look at them, so confident!"  
They walked closer and krillen called out "Hey Gohan! It that your new girl friend? Well, good luck."  
"YOU KNOW THEM?!" Vedel looked shocked.  
"Ya." Blushing Gohan looked at his father.  
"Hey, Gohan, introduce me, come on." He bounced up and down on the souls of his feet. "This is the girl you are marring? Nice choice. Well, nice seeing you again son, were going over to see Trunks and Gotan fight. Later."  
"I AM NOT GETTING MARRIED NOW!!!! DAD GET BACK HERE!!!!!" But Goku and the rest of the Z fighters disappeared into the crowd.  
Completely shocked Vedel looked at Gohan. "I thought you said he was with another women!"  
"Oh no he wouldn't leave my mom, she'd kill him. He's just dead. Didn't you see his halo?"  
"I think I need to lie down."  
  
NEXT EPISODE.   
  
Trunks and Gotan stood, talking to each other. "This should be easy." Trunks said in a bored drawl. "Shouldn't even break a sweat."  
A group of 6 teenaged boys stood over near the other wall. "Hey, look at that puny kid, he is the one I am fighting first." A big blond said this.  
"No way! You should make quick work of him wont you? Acosea"  
"Oh yes I will, what do you say? Lets go over and introduce ourselves."  
Sniggering the boys walked over to Trunks. "Hey baby!" Nether neither Trunks nor Gotan turned.  
"I am talking to you purple head!!"  
Trunks turned a withering glance at the stupid boy. "What big mouth?"  
"Big words for a to-be-dead-shrimp. Well just came over to say, say your goodbyes to your mom and pop".  
Smirking at what Vegeta would do to the boy if he ever heard himself referred to as "pop".  
"And," the arrogant boy continued," to see what you want on your tombstone."  
"I think you should be doing that to your mom and uh...pop. Bye."  
Gotan and Trunks strode off leaving the boys speechless.  
  
Outside  
  
"HELLO EVERY ONE!!! TIME TO START THE JUNIOR LEAGUE CHAMPIONSHIPS!!"  
Cheers erupt from the stadium.   
"Now starting..."  
Krillen looks up at Goku as the first boy pushed the other out of the ring. "The only good fight would be Trunks and Gotan."  
"Ya I think so Krillen."  
Vegeta stood ridge watching his child start to fight. Trunks and Acoeasa walk onto the ring and Acoeasa keeps talking, "Are you sure you don't want to beg now? Or after I beat you butt?"  
"Just don't talk..." Trunks were getting aggregated.  
"Come on pipsqueak! Lets fight!!!" The boy did some quick jabs and trunks dodged them all.  
"Ok then." Dropping down before the boy could register it, he tripped him and punched him.  
The boy went crashing to the floor. Out cold. "At least he isn't talking anymore".  
"The...champion...is the 8 year old trunks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shocked science, then enormous cheers!!!  
  
At the punching machine  
  
"Hey! Come on!! What's the hold up? We didn't come here to stand around!" filled the courtyard. The back got real quiet. And so on so it seemed like a ripple passing through the crowd. Out of the crowd stepped Eve and Diana. Diana with her sword drawn. Spotting Gohan and Vedel they turned and walked over, the sword still open. "Hey ya'll! Why did it get so quiet?" Pointing the point at Gohan, he gulped and pointed at the naked blade.  
"That"  
"What?! This? I wont hurt them! I am saving it for Vegetable. Your dad might want some company training under north Ki. Besides, I really think Bluma might really love the egotistic brat. Don't know why, but hey, if she likes short, mean and a bigger ego then his powers than that's her." Sheathing the sword and leaning on Gohan, "I like the strong, silent, brilliant, and handsome type, like you.."  
Eve was secretly extremely mad at her fighting companion. "Me too," looking deeply into Gohan's eyes she said, " I though you would remember me sooner or later."  
Vedel's eyes silted and hissed, "Do you have business here?"  
Smirking, having accomplishing her goal, Diana replied, "To fix the machine. Gotan is up soon. and I thought you would love to see your little bro. He is shy and I really don't think he wants to fight. Turning out to be a sort of wimp." Glancing meaningful at Gohan she added. "I better go fix the blasted thing." Strolling off towards the machine.  
"Thank you for the advice Eve. It really saved me you know?" Gohan was blushing, remembering her kiss.  
"Aww sweetie, you see that your dad is as happy now as he ever was." A single tear running down her freckled cheek, "but scene he has died twice, I can't turn him alive again, I am truly sorry."  
"You could have done that?" he leaned over and wiped the tear away, "It doesn't matter, he seems to like it this way. so what about Diana?"  
"I can ether follow her and try to restrain her from blowing it up when she gets mad, or I can stay here with ya'll and out of harms way." She looked up at Gohan with her Sapphire blue eyes and her heart melted. "What do you think I should do?"  
"Follow her, her power level surpass even mine, and I don't fancy trying to stop her. She knows you better, go help her." with that eve strolled off to the machine and to the fuming Diana.  
"CAN YOU BELIEVE HER!? looking at you likes... like.... your not dating."  
"But Vedel, I am not dating!"  
"oh... well that's no reason for her to do that. How old is she anyway, she has to be older than you if she is Vegeta's sister."  
"Who? Diana or Eve?." straining to get another glance at Eve Gohan explained, "I knew Eve from way back. She is about our age. But Diana, no she is about 40, though she looks 21. It takes along time to become a champ of a universe, let alone rule it."  
Vedel looked pale, and sat down. "forget I asked".  
  
IN THE STANDS  
  
Bulma and Chi Chi screamed to Gotan, and the boy's mother (extremely fat wearing a red dress) sat and glared. "COME ON HUNNY DO YOUR BEST!!" yelled Chi chi.  
"Come oonnn Ecosa! knock the stuffing out of that little squirt!! Lets get this fight over with!"  
"Excuse me, but remember when you said that when my little boy fought your older one? KOed him with one punch."  
"Well miracles only work once in a day. COME ON HUNNY KILL HIM!!"  
In the locker room  
"Hey kid, your friend is fighting Ecosa, aren't you gona go watch?"  
Trunks didn't even look up as he answered, "No, I already know the outcome."   
All the people looked puzzled.  
On the floor  
  
"Come on it wont be that painful, let me just hit you and get it over with." Ecosa swung and Gotan blocked it with a finger. "Strong one eh? lets see you try this!" Punching and kicking Ecosa went at Gotan, but son of Goku blocked all the shots. breathing heavily Ecosa said, "Had enough yet?"  
"this isn't any fun" and Gotan then punched Ecosa in the face, KOing the second person that day.  
The fat lady was in tire shock, then launched herself at Bulma who was making faces at her. Chi chi decked her hard and fast. Sitting back down and noticing all her friends staring in complete shock at her she said, "Where do you think he got it from?"  
In the locker room  
"That friend of yours decked Ecosa real good."  
Trunks looked up, "I told you I knew the out come."  
  
Flashes from fights from Gotan and Trunks are in, showing their progress through the match.  
  
"And now!!! The moment we have all been waiting for.!!! 8 year old trunks vs. 7 year old Gotan!!!!"  
Gotan and Trunks walk up to the platform next to each other. "Just to let you know," Trunks said mater-o-factly, "I am going to win this ok? I'll let you know how it feels."  
"Sorry, try saying it the other way."  
"These boys play and fight together in the woods, and now they have a stage to show off their awesome talents!! Lets start this off!!"  
  
In the stands  
"COME ON TRUNKS!!" Bulma  
"DO YOUR BEST GOTAN!!" Chi chi  
  
In the back rooms  
A priest goes to find Hurkule, to ask him if he wants to watch the boys fight. Hurkule is asleep snoring. "Excuse me?"  
"Huh? wa? Oh... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA i could scene you walking in, that was just deep meditation, gives the appearance that I am vulnerable and asleep."  
"uh. ok works for me. Well if you could scene me then you probably know why. But just in case, the finals for the juniors are starting. WE wanted to know if you wanted to watch."  
"Watch little boys punch the fuzz out of each other? Cool I am there, anyway I have to fight the winner."  
They walk near the ring, and Herklue notices that they both look familiar  
NAW cant be Goku, too short. but just the same, better watch them. They started fighting, practically flew at each other. Punching and occasionally hitting, they fought till they were in the air, every one watched, open-mouthed wide eyed, as they fought on. Flying back to earth, they started again.  
Then Gohan and Vedel showed up. Krillen was asking "What took you so long Gohan?" Spotting Vedel, "Never mind, waiting for your GIRLFRIEND!"  
Blushing super red, Gohan replied hotly "She is not my girlfriend.!"  
"Are you blushing? or is that sunburn?" Goku asked humorously.  
"Oh my god! Watch those two!" Vedel screamed, eyes popping.  
"We better watch them wont we? They might actually get stronger than us soon.!" Goku watched with much pride as his little boy fought.  
  
They flew at each other again, and again. Punching, landing a punch, kicking, blocking, and flying. All was perfect. except for Hurkule. I HAVE TO FIGHT ONE OF THEM!! NA HUH I AM SO NOT GOING! He would blow me to pieces. Handsome pieces but still pieces. He started foaming at the mouth and his eyes started twitching. A soft hand landed on his shoulder, and he spun around. There stood Diana, staring at her little nephew and godchild. "Who are you?"  
"Aunt of the purple head, Godmother of the mini-Goku. I thought you would need some... oh lord! THEY PROMISED NOT TO GO SUPER!!!"  
"Let them do it Anastashia, Oh hello Hurkule." There next to Diana, stood Eve.  
At that very moment Gotan went super sayian and broke out of the choker hold that trunks was putting on him. "HEY! DID YOU FORGET THAT WE AREN'T SPOSTA DO THAT?!, No wait, you knew what you were doing. Lets try this then.." Trunks shot a energy beam at Gotan, who ducked it easily.  
"MY GOD! WHAT DOES HE THINK HE IS DOING?! THE STADIUM IS TOO PACKED FOR HIM TO DO SUCH A DANGEROUS THING!!" krillen was beside himself.  
"Don't think my son cant control it," Vegeta said.  
And sure enough right before the beam was going to hit the stands, trunks sent it flying into the air.  
"NO FAIR!!! you never said we could use energy beams. Ok watch me, this is what Gohan taught me. KAAA MMAAA AHHHHHH MAAAAAA AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
"You can control it right Gotan? RIGHT?!"  
A blue white flame erupted from his hands and shot towards Trunks, He moved his head a foot and it hit the roof of the changing rooms.  
"Impressive, but dangerous, lets not use those anymore. and I can beat you with one hand."  
"No you cant,"  
"Yes I can, lets try it."  
And they were off, flying and punching, and hitting, and punching and flying. Then they dropped to the floor and Gotan flew high up. "HEY GOTAN!! WHAT ARE YA DOING?"  
Gotan was bracing himself for the new attack. You can't hide anything from me Gotan, if you start an attack, I will figure it out before you even reach me. So give me your best shot.  
All eyes were on Trunks or the speck that was Gotan. Vedel's eyes were popping and her mouth was open. "Hey I get it, you were giving Gotan private lessons!! No fair!!"  
"Oh no, just he was helping me practice, and he uh kind of uh picked stuff up." Gohan looked nervous.  
Then Gotan dived, strait at Trunks, and a split second before Gotan hit, Trunks flew aside, and Gotan's energy blast hit he stadium floor, Trunks went super sayian and shot a small energy blast at Gotan's back, it hit him and he went shooting out of the ring. "BREAK HUNNY! STOP!!" Chi chi was on her feet He tried with all his might to stop mid-air but the souls of his feet hit he seats. He and the others stood silent, wide eyed. Then the crowd went wild.  
"I don't believe it!! We finally have a winner!," Trunks was still super sayian and was smiling, "8 year old TTTRRRUUUNNNKKKSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!''   
Goku looked stunned, "But but.."  
Vegeta put his hand of Goku's shoulder, "There is always next year Kackorot." Vegeta was extremely proud of his little offspring. So he has been learning something.   
Smiling a mile wide Diana went over and hugged her nephew, "I am so proud of you. Your father was weaker than you at this age, WE are so proud of you. Eve needs to go see Gohan real quick," kissing his cheek, "I need go see him also. Have fun." Trunks blushed, and Gotan looked at them with slanted eyes.  
"YOU PROMISED NO SUPER SAYIAN, ENERGY BLASTS, AND YOU USED YOUR LEFT HAND.!!!'' The little boy was furious.  
"Well, we are even now, you went once and so did I, as to the energy blast I needed to stop the fight somehow. And the left hand was my fault, but I didn't hit you with it did I? Tell you what. You can have any three toys of mine."  
"Really? I know which ones too! THANKS!"  
"I am extremely proud of both of you." Diana bowed and vanished appearing next to Goku. "strong little boy you got their Goku. Gohan you trained him well. Go congratulate your son Vegeta." Vegeta stood defiant, but was bursting with pride.  
"Gohan, did you know that he looks like you dad more than you?" Eve sat on the railing looking with wide eyes at Gohan.  
"AND NOW THE SMALL EXHIBITION MATCH BETWEEN TRUNKS AND Hurkule!! Hey wait. Where is he?" The announcer looked all around, "ok folks, and lets give Hurkule a big round of applause! He can't resist applause!"  
Shivering on the floor Hurkule lay, twitching, he heard the applause and sort of came too. "Oh no show. OK a real BIG round of applause"!  
"I don't know what the big fuss is about, I know stronger house plants than him." Vegeta's voice held scorn.  
Instantly Gohan stepped in front of Vedel so she couldn't see and waved his arms. "OH VEGETA! Such a kidder, has a million of 'em. You should be a comedian!! Hehe" Vedel stood unconvinced, eyebrow raised, then Diana was standing next to Gohan, her hand in his. "Your little bro fights more bravely than you did at that age. Such a wimp you have never seen!" Gohan blushed but didn't deny it, he was a wimp and because of him when Vegeta came to conquer the world, piccolo and Yamcha had died. This brings some really bad memories. "Ok, who is hungry?" Diana tapped her wrist and 35 picnic baskets appeared. "dig in!!!"  
"Sorry, I would not want to watch this. Come on guys, Lets go get some food." Goku and the others stalked off towards the food stands.  
"The least they could do was say thanks but no thanks. Harrumph. I have to eat all this my self." and with that Diana sat down and Ate it. All. Vedel looked flabbergasted  
Eve looked shocked "I THOUGH YOU WERE ON A DIET! what are you doing eating......fatty foods?"  
Diana looked up and answered with a question, "what's it to you if I gain a few pounds? I would just stretch my armor a little more." Looking at Gohan she said "does your armor still fit you? Like the last time I saw you wear any was in the hyperbolic time chamber, and that was like 8 years ago. mine is a 9-year-old suit and the armor just fits. Eves fits just right, you should see her in sometime." Giving a low whistle she continued to eat the rice and dumplings.  
  
"Oh wow, they really want you don't they Hurkule?" The Girly man priest said. "And you can beat that little boy no problem sir."  
"I can't beat that kid, no way, he'll rip me to pieces." The priest looked astonished.  
"No, that's not right."  
"OK OK NO NEED TO PUSH!!!" the priests were half dragging half pushing hurkule toward the entrance to the ring.  
"OK YOUR HERO IS HERE! YAH YAH YAH!!"  
Down on the floor, Hurkule took trunks aside, "Now my boy, there is a little thing I need to tell you. Scene this is a exhibition match we don't need to hit very hard. ok?"  
"No, way! I am going to try my hardest to win!" Hurkule went pale.  
"No really, its just pretend." then he had a brainstorm. "There is a little ritual us fighters do before matches, it's called the intro punch. Both of us hit really soft the other in the cheek. you got that?"  
"Ya." Ether this guy is for real, and dad hasn't told me about it. or this guy is completely looney.  
"OOOKKKK! GGEETT RREEEAAADDDYYY TO FIGHT!!! Oh look, Hurkule is giving our little champion a free shot." Trunks struck Hurkule on the cheek. His eyes and jaw shot out of place then he shot out of the ring, and slammed into the brick wall. He twitched and lay still. "Wa WA wa wa... It looks like our champion is knocked out.... uh...." Then hurkule jumped up apparently not hurt at all.  
"AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA JUST A LITTLE TRICK!! AH HAHAHAHA STRONG ISN'T HE! AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Then he walked out of the spotlight and back to his rooms. He collapsed in a heap of pain, "OWOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOWOWOOWOWOWOOW"  
From the stands Gohan was furious." HEY TRUNKS!!! IS THAT WHAT YOU CALL TAKING IT EASY!?" Vedel was speechless Look at what he did to my dad. Look at what he did to my dad!!  
  
Trunks is sitting in a chair surrounded by new casters and publicists. "What a strong boy!" "What's your favorite food son?" "Smile!" "Can we have a word?" "What do you think about the outcome of the match?" "Trunks Breifs, what a nice name," "He is going to be the new heart throb of the age!" Trunks looked fed up, and Gotan was sitting in the corner scowling. Trunks looked over to Gotan and smiled, he looked surprised. "Ask Hurkule, he is right there!" Jumping down and grabbing Gotan hand, he and gotan jumped out the window. All the people hanging out the window shouted, "HEY! WHAT ABOUT OUR INTERVIEW!?"  
Trunks dragged Gotan behind a bush so no one would listen. "How would you like to enter the adult tournament?"  
"Aren't we sposta not be in there?"  
" Ya but that's just for kids, come on lets think." There they sat, thinking.  
  
Zoom to the champion eating area:  
The z fighters strolled towards the Food place and Goku is chatting happily with Krillen about the past 7 years. Vegeta is walking solemnly behind them, and piccolo walked behind him. Gohan and Vedel brought up the rear. They were just about to pass under the arch, when two strange men, a short man with purple skin and Mohawk style white hair, and a tall man with pink skin and white hair. The shorter walked up to Goku and said, "Are you the one they call Goku?"  
"Yes I am, why?"  
"You might go so far to say that I am a big fan of yours. I hope you do well in the tournament".  
"Well thanks. Well if you would excuse me...."  
"Let me shake your hand, just so I can say I shook the great Goku's hand."  
"Ok" They grasped hands for a long time and the purple man said,  
"Yes, you are all the fighter they said you would be and more, good day". Him and the pink man walked off. Then there was a burst of purple and a shriek.  
"SHIN YOU WAIT RIGHT THERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!!" Diana had found him. Eve rushed after her "DON'T TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT YOU UN-RESPECTFUL SNOB!!!" The purple man and the pink man both jumped and ran as fast as they could away from the oncoming girls. And as quickly as they had come the girls had gone. The Z fighters shrugged and walked to the Matre D.   
"Names please."  
"Goku" "Krillen" "Vegeta" "Vedel" "The great saya man" "Ma Junior".   
"The names check out, come in come in! Enjoy your self's take a bath in our whirlpool, or eat at our buffet, or get a massage. Come right in!"  
Goku stood next to his son "What's with the name 'great saya man' for?"  
"I am a super hero now dad, and I needed to enter under its name."  
"Oh Ok" They were all seated around the table and Gohan and Goku and Vegeta were shoveling it in. Dish after dish, platter after platter, cup full after cup full, they ate.  
Piccolo said to 18 "I don't think I will ever get used to this".  
"Me neither, I just lost my appetite"  
Then krillen said, "I don't know how you sayians do it, but you can really tuck in cant you?"  
Vedel looked interested "What's a sayian?"  
Gohan pounded Killen's head "what did you say again?"  
"NEVER MIND I WILL KEEP MY MOUTH SHUT Now."  
They continued to eat and eat. And the waiters kept coming.  
  
  
  
Next episode  
  
The map looks like this: 1. Krillen and Pintar, 2. Shin and Piccolo, 3. Spokavitch and Vedel,   
4. Gohan and Kabeto 5. Masked Marvel and Killer, 6. 18 and Hurkule 7. Goku and Vegeta, 8. Yamou and Jewel.   
  
Eve and Diana looked at the Tournament Map. Eve was surprised to see that Gohan had to Fight Kabeto. "Do you think that Gohan will win against Kabeto?"  
"Depends. If he wants to get kicked out of school and go Super Sayian, Yes. If not and escalates his power level, no. It all depends on how much he wants to win."  
"You are SO mean. I personally think that Gohan will win no matter what he does." Eve blushed a slit shade of pink.  
"I think that you have a crush on Gohan. You know perfectly well what the fates said about him. And if you dare interfere with it...."  
"I wont I wont! We need pan to much for me to interfere." Eve looked livid: she had been found out and was too mad to admit it.  
"Good. Now, we need to go find Goku, I need to find out how to get rid of my tail." Eve looked at Diana's backside, apparently Diana's tail was stronger than what she thought, and it had broken a hole in her armor. The tail swished back and forth with agitation. "He, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks and Gotan, none of them have tails and I know for a fact that Goku, Veggie, and Gohan all had tails the last time I saw them. It is real annoying to try and get food when your tail keeps trying to steal food off the counter."  
"You control the thing. They probably had it surgically removed. It always grows back when we do it the other way, so why don't you have yours removed?"  
Diana looked flabbergasted at Eve. "You know perfectly well that my blood melts any metal that is drenched in it. And so does yours for a matter of fact. We aren't fighting, so lets just go get changed into our normal cloths." And with that they set off toward the changing area.  
  
Meanwhile Trunks and Gotan screamed to see how they could possibly get into the adult tournament. "We could enter as a new fighter." Gotan thought his idea was perfect.  
"No we wouldn't get in it anyway, they picked numbers already, and if we did come as someone else, we wouldn't have a chance of getting in." Trunks then had a brainstorm. "Why don't we knock out one of the fighters and BECOME them."  
"WHAT? No way! We cant do that! There is no one we could..." at that instant Mighty Mask walked past. "What about him?"  
"Ya come on, lets get him!" And with that they flew up and down, knocking Mighty Mask unconscious as they hit his neck. "I will be on top scene I am oldest." Trunks put on the mask and tunic, floated there waiting for Gotan to put on the pants.   
"I can't see when you have the top!" Gotan put on the pants and looked up.  
"We'll cut holes in them then." And with that he cut two holes for Gotan's eyes.  
"Thanks trunks!" They put the belt on and they walked off. 


End file.
